a hard time for love
by NERDgeekSUPERFREAK
Summary: Hojo broke up with Kagome and now InuYasha has confessed his love for her!Inuyasha and Kagome hook up then something happens what? Will Kagome be able to love again? Will she choose Kouga or Sesshomaru? Lemon or lime i cant figure out yet which it will be
1. Default Chapter

I have no idea of how this story is going to turn out but all I know is that my friends think im a good writer and one introduced me to fanfiction last year and ever since I've been reading! So if theres stuff I should change or anything wrong with my story please tell me what to fix! well I think I'm just gunna shut up and write your story now! Here you are!

"Kagome, honey you have to wake up! School's starting in 20 minutes! Your going to be late!" Kagome's mother shouted at the foot of the stairs.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner!" Kagome screamed in complete surprise falling out of bed. " I have to study exams start tomorrow!"

"I've been trying Kagome dear! Your not exactly a easy person to wake up!"

A few minutes later Kagome fell down the last couple steps and scrambled into the kitchen.

"Hojo hasn't been by in a while. Is he ok?" Kagome's mother asked while she handed Kagome her coat and lunch box.

"Oh he's fine, he's just been working early and late at the grocery store with his mother. They've had a lot of buisness lately." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Oh, okay tell him he has to come by sometime. We all miss him." Kagome's mother shouted after her as she ran out the front door. "Oh and Kagome, Happy Birthday!"

"Kagome! Buyo's in the Bone-Eaters well house and he wont come out!" Souta cried as he ran up to Kagome.

"Did you try to loure him out with his cat food? Or even that musty old fish that Grampa has in the garden shrine?" Kagome asked in a I-so-don't-have-time-to-deal-with-this voice.

"I did, but he still wont come out! Kagome will you go down there and get him? Please?"

"Why cant you do it yourself?"

"Are you kidding? Theres something down there!"

"Yea its called the cat." Kagome said smiling at her brothers nevousness. Rolling her eyes she started walking away.

"No, you can't leave sis!" Souta said running in front of her and kneeling on both knees with his hands clasped together tightly as if praying.

"Fine but you have to do my chours for a month, and could you not look like your worshipping me. You can worship me later." Kagome half laughed.

"Buyo, here kitty kitty kitty! Kags has some yummy mistical thinggy that Grampa keeps around the house! Buyo?" As Kagome tried convincing the cat to come up she noticed a blue light inside the well. "Souta keep trying to get Buyo out. I really have to get to school now."

Standing Kagome was suddenly grabbed and pulled down the bone-eaters well.

"KAGOME!" Souta screamed his voice cracking. "KAGOME," and that was the last thing she heard before fainting.

Oh yes, just as you though! Its a cliffy!

This story is an art and I'm the artist NOT!-me

Please review this story! Its my first one and I personally dont really like it but my friends convinced me to put it up! Review and tell me the painfully honest truth about it!


	2. Demanding answers

I have no idea why I'm risking my life for this but I felt like typing a story! Soo here it is!

"Kagome," a fimliar voice said, "Kagome get up, we have a job to do."

"I'll be up in a minute." Kagome mumbled half asleep.

"Kagome, you have to get up now." A hand gently slapped her face. "What is your problem, Kagome?"

"You your the problem, let me sleep! It's my birthday!" A small smile creeped upon her lips as she announced her birthday.

"Yeah well you still have to get up." The familiar voice said with a small slap on her cheek.

Kagome sat up straight. "InuYasha? What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to wake up! What else?" InuYasha said putting the pan still half full on the ground.

"That was cold you bastard!" Kagome screamed. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"You BITCH!" InuYasha said pulling his head out of the ditch. "What the hell was that for!"

"Paybacks a bitch." Kagome stated simply. "There's my payback for you soaking me!"

"We all warned you InuYasha." Shippou said. "Here you are Kagome. Kaede said to give them to you."

"Isnt that the same thing Kikyou wears?"

"No Kaede said that there hers and that its okay if you wear them."

"Just as bad." Kagome muttered to herself.

"I heard that." InuYasha said the spell wearing off so he could sit up. "Dont be nice to me for a day and I might have to tell her."

"Like you havent said anything bad about her! Calling her a hag and everything else!"

"She does have a point InuYasha," Miroku said in Kagome's defence. "You've said some pretty mean things about lady Kaede."

"It's my birthday and I was kidnapped by InuYasha, I was drenched by InuYasha, and now InuYasha wont even let us take a break! We've been walking for hours! Can't we just sit and relax for a minute?" Kagome complained.

"You are the whinest person I've ever met! Cant you just shut up? I'm tired of hearing about you you and you!"

"Well I'm getting tired too InuYasha." Sango stated "Lets just stop for a little while. Whatever your after I'm sure it will still be there." Sango winked.

"Better be."

"It will be dont worry so much," Sango said. "Just let her rest a minute or two and we'll continue!"

"What are you guys talking about? InuYasha could you explain why you kidnapped me and brought me back here?" Kagome said more as a demand than a question. "I had other plans today you know."

InuYasha put his hands over Kagome's eyes and Sango grabbed her hands and pulled her into Kaede's village. Sango's hands were suddenly ripped from Kagome's and InuYasha was no longer blocking her eyes.

"KAGOME, HELP!" Kagome heard Sango's voice yell. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Kaede's hut with all the villagers standing around holding weapons.

Well thats all for know! Review please and let me know your thoughts on it! I have an extra credit project to do now!

This is my creation, and it doesnt like you!-me


	3. WHAT THE?

Well I havent got reviews so if your reading this story you had BEST review! for I know all and i will kill you slowly!

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed

"KAGOME RUN!" InuYasha shouted

Kagome looked in the direction the villagers were, "Naraku," the word slipped from her mouth.

"Miko, come with me and I'll leave this village and your friends alone." Naraku said without any emotion.

"No you will drop them now!" Keade said.

"I was not speaking to you, you old hag." Naraku said turning to Kaede.

"You told the miko to come well here I am! I am the miko of this village!" Kaede stepped closer to Naraku.

"I was refurring to the wench with the miko powers not a wrinkly old prune! Your in my way, move now!" Naraku throwing Sango and InuYasha into Kaede and they all went flying backward taking Miroku and Shippou along.

"Fine Naraku, I'll come with you just dont hurt them!" Kagome shouted.

"Glad you came to your sences wench!" Naraku sneered.

"Kagome you idiot, dont go!" InuYasha shouted jumping out of the tangle of people and running over to her drawing his sword. "Leave her be Naraku, you want me not her!"

"No your wrong I want her as my bride and she agreed!"

"No I did not!" Kagome shouted up at Naraku, "I never agreed to marry youa fithy creature!"

"You areed to come with my and there for you agreed to be my bride" Naraku said reaching for Kagome. "Now lets leave this place."

"Never!" Kagome shouted

"Over my dead decaying body!" InuYasha shouted charging at Naraku.

"That can be aranged." He said no emotion at all.

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha screamed slashing his sword in the air, the movement followed by three lines of yellow razor lights on the ground.

"I'll be back for my bride." Naraku said jumping in the air it avoid the attack, and then he left.

"Kagome, your going home." InuYasha said his voice full of concern. Kagome turned and looked into his eyes and saw his eyes shine with tears.

"InuYasha," Kagome breathed. Wrapping her arms around InuYasha's neck she started crying. "InuYasha, I was soo scared! Are you ok?" then she remember the others.

"I'm fine lets go check on the others." InuYasha said trying to calm Kagome.

"I'm fine," Sango said helping Miroku and Kaede up.

"As is I," Kaede said

"I'm good," Miroku announced

"Perfect," Shippou said jumping up brushing dirt off himself

"Kagome, everyones fine. Please stop crying now," InuYasha said patting Kagome's hair. "Look at me Kagome, no ones going to hurt you or the village. I'm here."

"I know but...I dont wanna marry him...he's ugly!" Kagome screamed inbetween sobs.

"Is that whats wrong? What Naraku said?" InuYasha took one finger and placed it under Kagome's chin and gently pushed her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "I wont let him touch you Kagome, I promise. You wont have to marry that ugly thing, but you do have to go home its not safe here now."

"Thank you, InuYasha." She said hugging him.

InuYasha brought Kagome to the Bone-Eaters Well, held her hand and jumped in with her.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Kagome nodded and stood up brushing her hands over her knees to remove the dirt.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered "Why did you bring me back?"

"I'm going to miss you Kagome. I didnt want the others to hear what I have to say either. Its hard enough as it is with just you here." InuYasha looked down at his feet.

"InuYasha, you know you can tell me anything, your feelings and whatever crosses your mind. Dont worry I'll always be here for you." Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's head and pet his long silver/white hair.

"Mom! I'm Home and InuYasha came with!" Kagome didnt hear a responce then remembered that it was only eight in the morning and she knew very well Souta was at school, gramps was at the grocery store, and her mother was at yoga. (A/N: I'm sorry about the yoga thing but it reminds me of my mom. yoga shutters)

"No ones home Kagome dont waste your breathe."

"I could have figured that out if I thought for a second."

_RingRingRing..._

Kagome grabbed the phone, "Hello?" She asked.

"Kagome it's you!" Hojo's voice said very cheerfully.

"Yea Hojo, its me." Kagome said dully followed by a fake cough knowing her Grandpa had come up with some kind of excuse for her absence today.

"Kagome, today at three could you meet me at moms store?"

"Sure Hojo, I'll try."

"Cool. See ya later!"

Click….Pause…..

"Hojo?"

Pause

"Whatever!" Kagome hung up.

"Who's Hojo?" InuYasha asked curiously.

"He's my boyfriend." Kagome shrugged. "Why ya ask, Inu?"

"Oh well……just wondering……Kagome?" InuYasha whispered

"Yea Inu?"

"I…I…I love you!" InuYasha whispered very softly barely audible to human ears hoping Kagome heard him.

"InuYasha…..I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me!" InuYasha looked at her his confession all over his face.

"I do love you. I always have." Kagome walked over to InuYasha and gently touched his chin. InuYasha looked at her and wraped his arms around her waist.

**Kagome POV**

Kagome felt InuYasha's arms slip around her waist and she felt herself fall into ecstasy, knowing it must show on her face. Thinking that InuYasha could tell she looked down and started blushing a dark crimson red.

InuYasha lifted her head so she could look him in the eyes.

**InuYasha POV**

InuYasha smirked seeing how red her face was and how lost in ecstasy she really was, his smirk grew when he realized that he was the reason she was feeling this way. Looking into her eyes InuYasha saw that she truly ment that she loved him.

**Regular POV**

InuYasha leaned into Kagome there faces a breath apart. Kagome looked at InuYasha's lips wishing to feel them on hers. InuYasha bit his lip wanting to kiss the breath from her lips.

"InuYasha?" Kagome looked back into his eyes.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I love you, but I don't know what to do! I have a boyfriend!" InuYasha felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"I love you too Kagome!" Kagome heard the hurt in his voice.

Bwahahahahaha! I win! I got a cliffie (kind of)! Don't ya just wish you knew what is about to happen?

Well, I think I know what is going to happen you just have to review in order to find out!

Kissing is a fithy game! I guess that makes me very disscusting!-me!

HAHAHA! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**NERDgeekSUPERFREAK(NgSF):**Kagome! Where's InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Naraku, and the rest of those evil assholes!

**Kagome:**How the fuck am I supossed to know! I am only your charecter who you are by the way sending very quickly to the nearest nuthouse with a designer straight-jacket!

**NgSF:** Continue bitching and you'll end up Naraku's fuck puppet!

**Kagome:** bows at the authors feet begging nonstop PLEASE anything but that!PLEASE I have enough people trying to constently rape me I dont need another!

**NgSF:** I'm scared I didnt write that she just did that! What the-TIFFANY GRACE-LESS! YOU BITCH COME-HITHER!NOW!

_Enter Tiffany...this might not be somthing many people will be able to follow..._

**Tiffany:**You bitched, your royal bitchy-ness.

**NgSF:**Yes you've been making Kagome do thinks again havent you?

**Tiff:**Might wanna check with Miroku, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or Naraku...

**NgSF:**Shut up you and I are the only two with power over these charecters soo fess up what else have you made her...THEM...do?

**Tiff:**Hehehe you will find out love you will find out! Oh and do not forget that now I own your ass, piss me off and you wont even be able to mutter a small plea for mercy...Understood?

**NgSF:** GULP Yeeessssss...trys to hide from her hand

**Tiff:**extends hand and pats the shaking author on the head Haha good little slave...Shows choise weapons to kill you with

Pick bitch which do you think you would rather die by...Gun...knife...bomb...hammer...chainsaw...or spoon?

**NgSF:** Gun quick but messy...knife slow and messy...bomb hard to cover up...hammer sounds messy and interesting plus you could whack yourself...chainsaw very messy and hard to hide from neighbors...spoon lots easier slow painfull and you can scoop the blood and guts up and shovel them into a bucket and pour it into the neighbors yard and dump whats left of my body there too and easier to get their fingerprints on than anything else...hehehehehehehehehehehe...

**Tiff:**Many wonderful points ...when I wish you dead you will die in the neighbors yard with 1gunshot to the stomach a knife slash from your collar bone to bellybutton 2smacks with a hammer to the collar bone chainsaw both legs and both arms off spoon your insides outside and once your insides are completly outside i'll bomb the neighbors house and all evidance! Laughs evilly

_Exit Tiffany...she is still plotting against our beloved author..._

**Kagome:** Looks like were in for a world of shit...

**NgSF:**mutters words not of any known language ever written or spoken since the begining of time ...faints

**Kagome:** Soo ...R&R (read and review come on if you dont know this than you have more issues than our beloved author and her psyco bestfriend/owner...and thats just completely pathetic!)

**WARNING...WARNING ...If you see a beautiful girl walking down the street barking orders at a rag-doll look alike on a leash wearing a pillow case use exterme caution...scrach that shit GET YOUR MOTHER FUCKING ASS OUTTA THERE AND HEAD FOR THE HILL AND DONT LOOK BACK EVER!**


	5. Chapter 5

Just to let you all know I love this story and I am kind of happy that I got a few reviews mumbles to master master is not happy though.

**Tiffany:** I master wish all who read this review or I shall send my slaves out to de-gut you using SPOONS!

**NgSF: **Please review! she will do it too! and me being one of her slaves will have to de-gut you and I've already had to de-gut a guy at the mall because he charged master $25.00 on a $20.00 dress. not a pretty site.

**Tiffany:** Bitch I demand you to agnolage me in this profile. And your going to write the sequel to Wounded, then your going to write a fic for BLOOD and CHOCOLATE! all who are willing to read these fics have to read BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE

**NgSF: **It's about a girl named Vivian and she is a werewolf, her father and most of her pack died in a fire and a year later her pack remains leaderless and with a lot of its members dead no one knows his or her place anymore. Vivian feels like she doesn't belong and she desperately wants to be liked by humans and werewolves alike and she wishes that humans and werewolves could get along! But Vivian falls in love with a meat boy (Aiden) and then their is a murder that could expose the pack Vivian doesn't know what happened that night and she believes she is the one who killed the man! Is she or was she set up? Read and find out! That books awesome please read it I beg of you! Read the book please!

**Tiffany:** Kags...shut up...they will either read the fucking book or I'll have you de-gut them with spoons then I'll blow the stupid de-gutted corpses to smithereens.

**NgSF:** yes! Right! Of course master! Sorry I meant no disrespect, master.

**Tiffany:** Good girl go get me spoons and bombs! Hurry up and I might give you a Smirnoff!

**NgSF:** Read the book and get ready for my fic! Oh yeah and umm….ENJOY! I love my reviewers (I might not have many but I love you all anyway)

**Tiffany:** Shut up and get back to work on my fic now you stupid bitch!

**NgSF:** Right of course master! (ok fans I've just had like 2 Smirnoff's so this chapter might get a little fucked up! lol like its not normally!)

**Chapter 5.………**

"What do you mean its over!"

"Kagome, I'm sorry but it just isn't working between us. Last weekend when we were on your couch making out nearly to the point of having sex you moaned another guys name. I'm sorry but I cant be with you if I cant trust you." Hojo said semi-dismissively

"What did I say?" Kagome asked on the verge of tears.

"First it was InuYasha, then Kouga, and Miroku, and Sesshomaru. Who are they Kagome at least give me that much." Hojo crossed his arms as if that could help him from Kagome's wrath.

"InuYasha is just a guy who I've been hanging out with, Kouga is a guy who is absolutely in love with me, Miroku is just a pervert, and Sesshomaru is a cold, heartless bastard who is power mad!"

"And you don't like any of them? I find that hard to believe, Kagome you left your diary open next to the couch that night and the page it was open to said 'I know for a fact that I love InuYasha, but I'm not sure about Kouga, Miroku, or Sesshomaru, I have feelings for them but I cant explain them right now,' explain that Kagome. Can you? Huh? I didn't think so." Hojo turned to leave and walked straight into InuYasha's outstretched fist .

"HOW DARE YOU HURT KAGOME! DID YOU EVER THINK SHE MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE LIKED YOUR SORRY ASS! EVERYDAY SHE WAS WITH ME ALL SHE TALKED ABOUT WAS YOU, YOU BASTARD!" InuYasha would have continued had Kagome not run into him and buried her face into his chest and cried with all her might and whispered in between sobs "I wish to go back! InuYasha please take me back!"

"For you anything," he said softly he then rounded on Hojo who was now able to stand, "as for you, I want you stay far away from Kagome! Understood?" Hojo nodded and it looked as if his neck might break and his head would fly 50 feet in either direction frontward or backward. InuYasha turned away from him picked up Kagome, bridal style (**A/N: **how cute, maybe I should ask Justin out….hmm…..), and walked off.

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me that your boyfriend was an ass hole?"

Kagome looked up shocked, "he really isn't but well…never mind InuYasha."

"Kagome, what did he mean by 'you moaned InuYasha'?" InuYasha cocked his head questioningly to the right.

"…..I-I don't know what he-he was talking about" Kagome blushed and waved her hand dismissively.

"He said that you two were close to having sex when you said my name."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Kagome you said you loved me didn't you? So why wont you talk to me?"

"Its personal that's all. I don't wanna talk to you about it. I don't have to either!"

Kagome stood and walked out of the room.

"Why cant she just trust me? She trusts me in a battle but yet no where else."

_Three weeks later……………………_

"InuYasha kiss me."

"Kagome," InuYasha leaned closer to Kagome and gently placed his lips on top of hers capturing her in a sweet kiss. Kagome pulled him closer closing the gap between them. Surprised InuYasha fell backwards and Kagome fell on him. As there tongues battled for dominance InuYasha's fiery rat kimono was thrown to the ground and Kagome's school uniform with it. InuYasha was left wearing his pants and Kagome was in nothing but a bra and underwear.

"Oh InuYasha…." Kagome breathed in InuYasha's mouth

"Kagome," InuYasha breathed back raising his left hand to cup Kagome's right breast. "Kagome."

I know that you guys probably hate me right now but too bad! Its my mission in life to leave cliffies for you all to stand on! Hehe stand reviewers stand try not falling! Oh never mind! my family sux my mom took away my tv and my radio and only left me with the computer without the internet because I paid for it! My gramma is old fat (she calls me fat pfft) and shes got a bigger mouth than a 13year old PREP! Nothing can go on with out the rest of the family knowing! GREAT I GET TO MISS INUYASHA, FURI KURI (fooly cooly) FULL METAL ALCHMEST, COWBOY BEBOP, CASE CLOSED, AND GUNGRAVE! Until my "behavior improves" what a load of shit! Sorry that this was mostly A/N but right after bra and underwear I passed out! Soo the last was NOT due to the Smirnoff but to my ….IMAGINATION! Lol R&R all!

Ttfn (Ta-ta for Now)

Kags


	6. Chapter 6

'She had loved him since she first saw him

He promised her they would be happy

He lied

She had caught him one night at her enemies house

They were on the couch

His hand was up her shirt he had no shirt on

She fled from the house her heart broken

She sat in her room for days crying

Until……………….'

"Kagome come on lets go! Shippou is upset Miroku keeps getting his ass kicked by Sango and she's constantly fuming! And then there's me! I cant wait for tonight I've got something to show you!" The voice was unmistakably InuYasha's.

"Coming." Kagome replied in a bored and somewhat upset voice.

_Ten minutes later…………_

"You ready Kagome?"

"Yeah whatever, lets just go, alright?" She replied again in that same bored tone she had been using all day the same tone Sesshomaru uses in every conversation.

InuYasha picked up Kagome bridal style and jumped into the bone-eaters well. A light blue light swallowed them for a few minutes then spit them back out in Feudal Japan, InuYasha jumped out of the well Kagome still in his arms, and raced toward Kaede's village.

"Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kaede, I'm back!" Kagome said when she walked into Kaede's hut, the first smile Kagome had on in weeks fled quickly from her face when she saw what was in the corner of Kaede's hut. "BITCH GET OUT! NOW!"

"Kagome she's been here to help us while you were gone, don't treat her like that!" InuYasha said in Kikyou's defense.

"Oh and was she helping you three weeks ago when you two were in the woods together? Cause it didn't really look like she was helping you FUCKER! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!" Kagome gasped for breath as did everyone else when the dirt floor became InuYasha shaped.

(hehehehehe cant you just picture that? Well more like there was a crater of InuYasha in the floor but w/e hehehehehehehehehehe) Kagome ran from the hut as fast as her little leggies would carry her.

_An hour later………………………………..._

"Kagome are you okay?" Kouga asked as he sat next to her at the foot of a tree somewhere in the Western Lands, the one place InuYasha was not allowed to go.

"No not really. InuYasha and I well you know…."

"Kagome did he hurt you?" Kouga asked gently so as not to frighten her.

"In a way," Kagome thru herself on a very surprised Kouga, "we had …we had sex and a few days later I caught him in the woods with that undead clay bitch! I was wondering why he didn't leave his mark on me now I know its KIKYOU'S FAULT!" Kagome burst into the hardest tears she had ever cried and Kouga rubbed her back soothingly not knowing what else to do. It took twenty minutes for Kagome to finally calm down enough for Kouga to speak to her.

"Kagome, would you like to come with me back to the wolf den?"

"Sure, sniffle I'd love to."

This is the end! SHIT!……dodges flames toothpicks and SPOONS don't hate me master said so no this time it wasn't Tiffany it was my mommy! Lmao

Sometime soon hopefully I'd like to put a picture of my baby girl (actual baby here pplz god!) into my Vampire Freaks Profile my KagSess shrine thingy and my yahoo profile! shes adorable! Shes about a foot and a half long, her tummys bigger than any other part of her (she like to eat what can we say?), chubby cheeks (please never loose them my baby), perfect lips like mine they gots nice shape and they'll get fuller when shes older, a beautiful nose its soo much better than mine and I got a good nose, brown/black hair, and medium gray eyes god I LOVE her! Shes also got a little butt chin its SOO cute! Shes nearly 4 months old! Wait no just hit 3 the 25th oops! But she looks much older! We saw a 6month old and she was bigger than him! Lol well just R&R and I MIGHT shut up!

Kags


	7. Chapter 7

so this is going to turn into a lemon/lime like chappie and I'm sorry but i couldnt help it! No Kagome is not a whore shes confussed and this is her revenge on InuYasha for sleeping with Kikyou::grumbles about evil dead pottery:: ANYWAYS! like i was saying, this isnt meant to be offensive, its like a late christmas/early birthday present to my good friend Alicia! i love you baby::huggs and kisses::

-a peasent girl with long ebony hair, met a beautiful prince, wearing many furs. The girl met the boys eyes and looked away quickly, knowing he would see her lonely pain. the prince climbed from his horse and silently walked to the girl, he sat in front of her making her meet his gaze. they stared for a few moments before he kissed her softly, lovingly. after she broke the kiss he whispered softly "I Love You!" - (another wierd quote thing by NgSF::laughs::)

Kagome climbed onto Kouga's back, in the same style she usually does with InuYasha, much to Kouga's disgust. Kagome just rolled her eyes when Kouga sniffed indignantly, men always want to hold you just to make you think that they love you so you'll let them in your pants.  
Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around Kouga's neck and he took off running in his tornado. Kagome loosened her arms and arched her back throwing her hair into the wind Kouga was creating. Kagome loved running and driving fast. To put it simply Kagome is an adrenaline junkie! (NgSF: now that's a girl after my own heart!)  
All to soon Kouga stopped in front of a cave, using her Miko powers Kagome could tell that there was a illusion barrier around it and that there was a very powerful female ookami youkai inside and she was….pregnant?  
'Oh my gah! I've never been able to tell if someone was pregnant before! My powers must be getting stronger!' a small smile formed at the corner of Kagome's mouth.  
"What is it Kagome?"  
"A very powerful youkai is pregnant in your cave!" Kagome said.  
"Umm….Thats Ayame, my mate. She's due to give birth anytime now."  
"Oh," Kagome replied.  
"Come on inside, its ok," Kouga ushered Kagome into the cave opening.

Upon entering Kagome was greeted with a snarl or two some friendly smiles and Ayame yelling at a group of woman feigning over her and her position.

"KAGOME! KOUGA WHAT DID YOU BRING HER HERE FOR?!"

"You're due to have my pups in a few days time and she's a miko and InuYasha wants nothing to do with her." Kouga looked as though she was going to get up and beat him.

"Oh Kagome dear, come here, tell me what that mean old doggy did this time!" Ayame called patting the furs next to her. Kagome spared a glance at Kouga who nodded slightly indicating her to go ahead, and she did, sitting on the spot Ayame had patted. "What happened darling?"

And for the next couple of hours Kagome related the tale of how InuYasha and her relation was brought to an abrupt halt by Kikyou. Ayame held the crying girl in her arms until she was finished, whispering sweet nothings.

"The best way to get over a man is to have sex with another," she randomly said.

Kagome burst into laughter "Some mother-to-be!"

"Yea well my advice to the pups would be the same." She snickered.

"Your really great you know Ayame," Kagome smiled up softly.

"You too Kagome," and without thinking it and with out planning it without thought for the fifty or so wolf demons watching them Kagome kissed her. The kissed lasted a brief second before Kagome pulled back and gasped apologizing profusely her face bright red.

(A/N: well we all know where this is leading, sex scene about to start! I know the story ratings are off but thats because i dont give a rats butt about ratings, if you cant read something without thinking how horrible it is maybe you shouldnt read it! sorry small rant!)

Ayame stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to her feet, dragging her to the back of the cave as she did so.

In another room of the cave Ayame pressed Kagome against the wall, a small smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry," Kagome attempted to apologize again.

"Don't be," and Ayame kissed her pressing her into the wall even more.

Their tongues battled and mapped out the cavern of the other mouth memorizing every small detail. Ayame's hands slid down Kagome's back to rest on her butt squeezing gently, making a small moan come from the dark haired girl. Kagome broke the kiss and trailed kisses down the smaller girls neck occasionally biting, nipping, and licking. Small moans bubbled up encouraging the girl to continue.

Kagome grabbed Ayame's breast in one of her hands and squeezed gently. Ayame rolled her hips into the raven haired teen, both moaning at the friction it created.

Kouga walked into the room and the clear sent of arousal was present immediately, so strong and thick that even Kagome's human senses were able to pick up on it.

Ayame nearly screamed from the combination of her mates sent and the caressing ministrations Kagome continued to provide on her neck.

Taking the sound for the encouragement it was Kagome slipped the fur coverings from Ayame's shoulders her mouth kissing nipping and licking the skin that was being revealed before her. The furs dropped to the floor and Kagome's hands wandered over Ayame's body. Kouga walked over to the pair a slight growl in the back of his throat making Ayame smile.

"Take off your clothes Kagome," Ayame said in Kagome's ear as her mate wrapped his arms around her and kissed her pressing his arousal into her lower back.

Kagome bit her lip and started to slowly undo the buttons on her shirt, noticing the two ookami youkai watching her, she brushed her hands over her breast, slowly and barely allowing her skin to show. With her shirt completely open she slid it slowly down her arms watching the skin appear from underneath the material, letting it flutter to the floor. She unbuttoned her skirt and slowly let it drop to the floor before her removed her bra and underwear.

Ayame and Kouga growled. Kouga left Ayame and walked over to Kagome backing her over to Ayame before easing her onto the floor.

Kouga kissed the raven haired beauty trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder; her moan encouraged him to continue. He kissed down to her breast.

"Ahh, Kouga!" she moaned as Kouga's mouth latched onto her breast his lips around her areola, his tongue tracing little patterns as he suckled her.

Ayame standing behind Kouga playing with her nipples got down on her knees next to Kagome and kissed her body. Licking and kissing down her body Ayame reached the junction between the other girls' legs.

Kagome spread her legs enough for Ayame to fit in. Ayame ran her fingers up Kagome's legs slowly, teasingly.

Ayame watched Kagome's face as she inserted a finger into her moist channel, slowly pumping in and out her thumb playing with Kagome's clitoris.

Kouga gently pulled Ayame up to take his place at Kagome's breast as he went down, burying his face in Kagome's soft warm body, His skilled tongue doing all types of beautiful things to her body. Kagome came with a cry of pleasure.

Kouga crawled up Kagome's body, over Ayame, his erection pushing into her side. Kagome sat up gently rolling Ayame over, kissing her deeply before kissing her way down Ayame's body. Kagome gently licked Ayame, finding where she got the greatest pleasure and playing with it for a few moments before trying something else.

Kagome inserted a finger into Ayame's channel slowly and gently pumping it in and out, adding a second finger she continued. Kouga pulled Kagome's bottom in the air, spread her legs gently, and gently tenderly he licked her clean bringing her close to climax before stopping.

Ayame pleaded for more, Kagome murmured passionately as she licked Ayame, Kouga positioned himself at Kagome's entrance. Kagome and Ayame moaned loudly, encouraging him further, he pushed into Kagome's channel, she cried out.

Kagome pumped her fingers into Ayame harder, Ayame cried for more as she trailed her hand down to play with herself.

Kouga pumped faster and harder, Kagome panted her breath teasing Ayame. Ayame's velvet sheath contracted around Kagome's steadly pumping fingers. Kouga's sac slapped against Kagome's pleasure nub bringing her closer and closer to climax.

Simultaneously Ayame and Kagome came, Kagome's sheath clenched Kouga's penis and he came with a howl.

Spent Kouga pulled out and crawled on Ayame's right, laying down he pulled her to him. Kagome moved to Ayame's left. She curled into a ball thought about the one thing she could never have.

Soon the trio were asleep.


End file.
